


In Other Words

by SkepticalPony



Series: Fill My Heart With Song [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Playlist, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Wakanda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkepticalPony/pseuds/SkepticalPony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una canción le recuerda a Steve aquello que perdió en Siberia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other Words

**Author's Note:**

> Canción: "Fly me to the Moon" de Frank Sinatra

Escuchar música en el siglo XXI habiendo nacido en 1919 era problemático para Steve. En primer lugar, le había costado bastante ponerse al día con todas las opciones existentes para poder escuchar música. En segundo lugar y aunque disfrutaba mucho de la música, en su época la guerra y la pobreza no le habían permitido conocer tanto del tema como quisiera, por lo que no sabía bien como encontrar las canciones que disfrutaba. Y, en tercer lugar, escuchar música de manera aleatoria no era una opción. Le parecía sumamente desagradable estar escuchando _La Vie en Rose_ y luego comenzar a oír cosas como “My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun".

Por supuesto, Tony Stark se había lanzado entusiasmado a ayudarle, porque siempre que Steve tenía algún problema relacionado con la tecnología el ingeniero era el primero en querer solucionar el problema. Normalmente Steve prefería aprender las cosas por su cuenta, pero no le era posible rechazar a Tony. Algo en su balbuceo constante y en su pasión juvenil le impedían decirle que no. En esos momentos y cuando trabajaba en su taller, eran los únicos en los que notaba un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Tony y, para ser honesto, Steve sentía algo cálido en su interior al verlo de esa manera.

Fue así como estuvieron toda una tarde de enero trabajando en la playlist que Tony nombró _Winghead, Songs for the Oldies_. Este le había enseñado a usar un reproductor de música instalado en su celular, a comprar las canciones y a guardarlas en la lista de reproducción. Estuvieron durante varias horas eligiendo temas y por más que Tony se jactara de ser un futurista, era divertido ver lo mucho que disfrutaba las canciones del pasado.

 _Fill my heart with song (Llena mi corazón con música)_  
_And let me sing for ever more (Y déjame cantar para siempre)_  
_You are all I long for (Eres todo lo que deseo)_  
_All I worship and adore (Todo lo que admiro y adoro)_

Ahora, la música de Sinatra suena en su radio y siente un dolor en el pecho. Tony le había confesado su amor por Sinatra aquella tarde y ahora, a kilómetros de distancia de su hogar, en una pequeña habitación en Wakanda, completamente solo, la voz del cantante llena el lugar y se pregunta si alguna vez volverá a escuchar la voz de Tony Stark canturreando una canción que fue famosa incluso antes de su nacimiento.

Sujeta con fuerzas el único medio de contacto que aún lo une a Tony y espera por una llamada que sabe que no llegará.

 _In other words, please be true (En otras palabras, por favor sé sincero)_  
_In other words (En otras palabras)_  
_In other words (En otras palabras)_  
_I love you (Te amo)_

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar la playlist de Steve en el siguiente link: https://play.spotify.com/user/ovejitadescarriada/playlist/5oVeqFbyefj8B47DaT8qlO ¿Qué otras canciones disfrutaría Steve? Dejen recomendaciones en los comentarios ^^


End file.
